Lethal Beauty
by The Serpent Guardian
Summary: Formerly Pains. Revised. Heero isn't exactly what he appears to be. But we all have our secrets, just some have more then others. What are Heero's secrets? 1x2 3x4 13x6 For those of you who like the idea of a scaled pilot 01.
1. Chapter One

**Title:** Lethal Beauty

**By:** Serpent

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, just the story and a few ocs.

**Rated:** R. As always. I sure as hell am not taking a chance. It will end up there by the end, might as well start there.

**Warnings:** OOCness, 'specially Heero. Language. Potentional gross factor. Scales, tails, claws, fangs, and magic. Oh yes, I am twisted. Yaoi. I am starting to think that I can't write anything else.

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4, 5xsomeone who I haven't decided on yet, 13x6

**Author Note:** Inspired by the pain I am currently feeling in my lower back. It has been there for over a week and just won't go away! And my obsession with turning my faves into things other then human. evil smirk In diary format. Don't like then leave. Basically listen, actually read, Heero rant. Will eventually shift out of diary format.

**AN2:** The above will be found only in this chapter and no where else. That means the disclaimer and warnings and such will be here and here alone.

**Chapter One:** First Entry (well first entry you will be reading)

9/4-3/195 (1)

Damnit! I hurt like hell. sigh I had another episode today. I was lucky this time, no one was around. No one saw me half crawl, half fall down my Gundam and press my back flat against the floor. No one heard me scream in pain. This was by far the worst one I've had. If felt like my spine was trying to run away after growing legs of its own. Heh. Guess in a way that is true.

I won't be able to stop the transformation from happening much longer. I can't function normally. I can't let the other pilots see what I am going through. I have to fight. And... I can't hide much longer. I know they are worried. I can feel it. Much like little Quatre can. Then again, what do you expect with my heritage? sigh

I also miss them. I miss their presence, their companionship, their support. We may have only been fighting together and staying together for roughly two and a half months, but they are family to me. We are family. Or as close as some of us will get.

But what pains me most, besides the excruciating pain from my lower back and the constant throb that seems to seep into every muscle in my body, well... I miss _Him_. It is hard to think of anything else, but him. He is always there for me. Has been since the beginning, ever since he shot me. Twice, I might add. What will he think of me?

The transformation has already begun. My mind hasn't changed, nor my instincts, just a few new instincts to deal with. My body on the other hand... Well, I have been human for to long, even if Dr. J played God with my DNA and genes and everything else. Everything is too intense. I can't take it. I am slowly losing my grip on things. Or as Duo would say. I have finally cracked. And once again my thoughts are of Him. Damn. Seems everything must come full circle.

(1) 9/4-3/195 is the short form of 9 suns, 4 moon cycles, 3 divisions, 195 seasons. And all of that translates to the 9th of April, of the year 195 AC (After Colony). This is just something I made up. So don't look at me too strangely. It will be explained later. Remember this is fantasy. Expect strange and weird things.

Okay that is the first part. Hope you like. I have more written. I am just too tired to type up the rest.


	2. Chapter Two

Just thought I would add something, this isn't so much a diary as a collection of rants. The entries are a few days, hell, possibly weeks, apart. And thank you DJay, HeeroRocksMySocks, Arabian Babe and the fourth reviewer isn't showing, (evil ) for the reviews, I didn't expect any.

**Chapter Two:** Second Entry (Maybe.)

12/4-3/195

It happened again today. I couldn't even get out of bed. The pain was too intense. I stayed there unmoving for over three hours and then finally I managed to stumble to the bathroom for a soothing soak.

And I must say it was soothing, until I realized that my scales had started to reemerge. I was too tired to worry over that though. The need was too deep. I had been out of my element for far too long. I needed this.

By the time I finally dragged myself out of the tub my scales had taken on their old abstract patterns and had darkened to a blue so deep it appeared black unless the light hit them just _so_. I had thought they would fade. They haven't. Oh, they faded to my skin tone, but they haven't _left_. No, they are permanent once again. It is a good thing you can't tell they are even there unless I'm wet.

At least the gills haven't come yet. Now, those are hard to hide. Maybe I could steal some of Trowa's turtle necks? No. I think I'll just dig out my old collars. Glad I kept those. Knew I would need them, just hoped it wouldn't be like this.

Wonder when my tail will come? I mean, all my senses are what they once were, my scales have appeared, my gills will be fully formed by tomorrow morning, I just need my fangs, claws and my tail...It is strange, out of everything, I miss my tail the most.

And that's that. Hm, I think this one is shorter.... Ah well. Hope you like! Oh, and the date for this entry is April 12.


	3. Chapter Three

Yes, I am uploading more then one. I have them written so I might as well post them. Though I usually have long pauses between updates.

**Chapter Three:** Third Entry

17/4-3/195

Guess what I found out today? That I have to meet the other pilots at a safe house in two days. _Two _days. The emotions brought on by finding this fact out forced my tail to fully form. Oh well, can't be to bad if it gave me my tail back, now can it? Maybe. Well, guess I am back to my true self.

Watch, by morning my hair will match the color of my scales and spiky, even more so then now. My eyes are already swirling. They will probably be blue frosted silver when I look in the mirror tomorrow. sigh How am I going to hide this from my fellow pilots?

Well... I guess a simple illusion spell will take care of the hair and eyes, I can always control the size of my fangs and claws, and the scales only show in water. They already know J messed with me, so the heightened senses are nothing new. But what of the tail? What of the dreams? My empathy? sigh I am just glad I won't be getting my wings anytime soon.

Oh, I am not looking forward to this. I mean I love what I am, I would never change any of it, but what will they think of me? I don't think I could stand to see disgust, revulsion, or fright on their faces. Not to mention hate. Oh. My. Goddess. What if _Duo _looks at me with those emotions in his eyes?! What if he asks me to never come near him again?!

Oh, I can't take this. I am going for a swim. That's the one thing I like about this small, lonely safe house. It's on the beach. An entire private cove to myself. At least the pain is gone.

Okay 'nother chap typed and posted. I have more, so hold on. Now do I really have to tell you the date? Fine, it's April 17.


	4. Chapter Four

Kay, here is the next part! This is a long one. They all won't be long or short, just depends on what I feel each should have in it.

**Chapter Four:** Fourth Entry

19/4-3/195

Today is the day. In less then an hour I will be seeing the other pilots. All five of us will be staying in one of Kat's mansions. Kat, hmph. Something I picked up from Duo. Not only is it a variation of his name, it fits him. He would make such a cute little leopard. (1) Whoops that was a tangent.

Anyway, now that I think about it most of them would look cute as cats. Wufei in tiger strips...yummy. Quatre as a leopard...adorable. Trowa with the ears and tail of a wolf....kawaii. (2) Duo...he already looks good, but as a sleek black panther? drools Excuse me. Sorry, personal fantasy. Okay, make that fantas_ies_.sigh

Now don't start thinking I like animals. It is just that you see things differently when you can take on an animal's form. Ask any Shifter. They'll tell you that if someone can take on the form of an animal it adds to their appeal. I don't know why. I think it has to do with the fact that it is different.

Funny isn't it? That humans have persecuted those who are different for the entirety of their existence but they yearn for the "exotic." Humans are just a set of contradictions wrapped in small mindedness. shrugs All well, at least the entire race isn't a loss. And we should never shun are roots, even if we dislike them.

Whoa, when did I go into lecture mode? Hm, guess it is just a subject that I have strong views on. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Meeting the pilots. Well, shit. Maybe I should explain what I did to prepare? Okay here it goes.

As I said before, I put an illusion spell over my hair and eyes. I had to cut my hair and put a temporary "no grow" spell on it. I swear I woke up and it is down to my ass in nice droopy spikes. sigh I like my hair long. Duo has nice long hair. Fuck! Sorry, off topic again, huh?

Continuing. As for my fangs and claws that was a simple matter of concentration, and another "no grow" spell. Man, am I ever thankful to whoever thought up that one. I rub a concealing lotion over all of my scales and cast a quick shielding spell over it. I was very proud of that lotion, it was something I had made and all of my family now used it. If it wasn't for the lotion, then... Just think Ranma ½. (3) I hid my gills with one of my collars. I then hid the collar with another illusion spell.

For my tail and ears I was at a loss for a while. Then I remembered that I could "absorb" them. So I had my ears lose their nice delicate points and become rounded like a normal human's. I wrapped my tail around my waist, three and a half times, if you're curious. After all my tail would drag on the floor if the tip of it didn't curl up slightly. (4) Then I "absorbed" it. Damn, but did that hurt! I had to make sure that it wouldn't leave even a trace.

Why did I only wear spandex and a tank top, again? Oh yes, I don't like clothes much and loose ones even less. Where I am from you wore loose robe like things that flowed like water around you, called _deyani_. Or you simply wore a skirt and shirt. Which wasn't really even that. The "skirt," or _biyane,_ was two pieces of cloth that went from waist to ankle and were held together at the waist by a chain or rope or belt or pretty much anything you chose. The "shirt," or chest band was just a piece of cloth that wrapped around your chest to hide the mark over your heart. For that was the symbol of your mate. Basically their soul's name. Luckily, it only showed itself when you were... intimate with your mate. The band, obviously, had no straps. You held it up with various things depending on your tastes.

As I am sure you can tell, I didn't really ever wear much. What makes you think I would now? I can say this much, it makes the other pilots slightly uncomfortable that I wear such "revealing" clothes. The reason why we never really wore clothes is that we believed that if you weren't born with it you probably didn't need it. That and that it was a custom of my people to use our bodies to display our history. Each scar, each wound, each mark, each piercing, each tattoo told a part of our story. We don't write biographies, we wear them; we don't record our family trees on paper, they are imprinted on our bodies. Speaking of which, I used the same lotion as I did on my scales to hide the marks and tattoos I had. Oh, I am almost at Quat's. Well, we'll see how good I am at hiding things soon.

(1) He does! Go read Asuka Kureru's fic Garou. It is wonderful. And go to her site and see the cute pics! http:asukasama.free.fr/ Just take out the space. I would give you a link but won't let me. Though she is on See? Isn't Kat so cute? He looks good in spots. giggles Though I adapted it from her idea of him as a cheetah.

(2) Once again I stole from Asuka. I agree. Doesn't Tro make a good lil wolf? snickers

(3) Sorry, couldn't resist that one. I don't own Ranma ½.

(4) Any of you seen Andromeda? Think Trance's tail from her old form, when she was purple. Or think devil's tail. Real long and slender.


	5. Chapter Five

Hello! Sorry for the long pause between updates. I did warn you I don't update often. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. I get my inspiration in spurts, and those are rare. But anyway, I got some inspurt (yes, that is a word I just made up) for this and decided I better write it.

**Dedication:** I was talking to my friends the other day and we were talking about dedications, and I was thinking it would be so cool if someone dedicated something to me, so I thought I would dedicate this chapter to someone. And since Pine-Apple 01 was the only one, besides my friends, who has ever reviewed any of my stories twice (twice!) this update goes to her/him (sorry can't tell if you're a guy or girl from your bio.... Or I'm dense. Most likely the latter.) So this chapter is dedicated to **Pine-Apple 01**. Thanks.

I think this may be my most popular story so far.

UAR [Useless Author Rant (Someone said they were more like rants then notes and I agree. I can't remember who right now so....I'll let you know later.)]: Anyway, this part isn't in diary format, it is from Heero's pov, well his thoughts are narrating it but it's kinda in third person at the same time... (I just found out that this is called omniscient, and it's the style you're supposed to write in.)

Continuing...... I think you want the story now, huh? crickets chirp in the background Crickets! Ah! I hate those things! Kill! Uhh.... looks at the reader, who is starting to back away slowly blushes Sorry. Kay, once again on with the story!

'_words'_-Heero's thoughts

**Chapter Five:** Not an Entry (but an update! gods I'm weird...)

Heero looked up from his laptop after shutting it down and focused on his Gundam. He swiftly switched Wing out of its bird mode and headed towards the hanger. _'Whenever we use one of Quat's safe houses they are in the desert. Though I don't mind the heat. Hell, my father's element is fire. And just as I thought, Kat's Maguanac's (1) are here as well, which I discovered upon entering the estate._

'_Guess what I have to do for myself? Absolutely nothing. Nice. I don't have to take my bags to my rooms, cause with Q it is always more then a simple bedroom, it's more like a suit... Anyway, continuing. All I have to do is shut down my Gundam and secure it, 'cause hell if I let anyone else even think of touching my baby! If the other pilots could only hear that thought..._

'_Duo would probably die of shock... or smugness. Maybe I should say that around him just for the reaction... Oh, wonderful, I am betting with myself again. You know I think I need a hobby, one that doesn't involve anything to do with pilot 02.'_

As Heero continued with his inner monologue (Now many people think that just because Heero doesn't often say anything that he doesn't like to speak. Hell, his inner monologues could compete and _win_ against _Duo's_! But that's off topic, isn't it?) he secured his Gundam and followed the Maguanac who had taken his bags. Well, the bag that wasn't attached to his shoulder, probably with glue of some kind... After all that was the one with his precious laptop in it.

'_Oh, so that's why Kat isn't out here...I thought that was strange. Usually he would be ready to greet me even before I landed.' _Apparently Quatre had gotten a mission and was out fulfilling it with help from Trowa, who happened to be the first to arrive. Though neither of the other pilots had shown up yet. As the nice and nameless Maguanac told Heero.

'_You know this guy could almost beat Duo. He talks pretty fast and moves from subject to subject easily. But Duo can talk faster then a mile a minute and can make topic changes faster then one can blink and usually from one subject that seems to have nothing to do with the other. Well, I should know, shouldn't I? _

'_Oh, I made the mistake once of asking how two topics were related, and never again! He went on for about thirty-seven minutes on how he got from one topic to the other, explaining it to me. And I thought 'Tousan had strange thought patterns!'_

During more of Heero's inner monologue, they had arrived at his "room." The Nameless (note that is not No Name, I mean no offense to Trowa or his fans.) Maguanac opened the door and set Heero's bags down and said that dinner would be served to him in his "room." Note the quotes. Fore Heero had been right, it wasn't merely a bedroom, but an entire suite! As he soon found out, as he checked the perimeter. One can never be to careful, now can they?

The Japanese pilot moved swiftly around the rooms, checking for any sign of tampering and all that. In the process he discovered that there was a nice bedroom with a canopy bed. The bed's drappings were a forest green, the same as the comforter and two of the pillows. The other three smaller pillows were a lighter green as were the sheets. There were also large French doors that led to a balcony that over looked the main entrance. _'That was thoughtful of Kat. I never did like or want to be caught with my back turned.'_ To the sides of the French doors two heavy curtains were pulled back and held with a cream colored cord. The curtains themselves were a dark green almost black. In fact the entire suite held the same coloring scheme, various shades of green and creams.

'_Well, at least the bathroom is nice and big.'_ And he was right. The bathroom was just as big as the bedroom and was separated by a sturdy oak door. The tub, which was sunk into the floor (is there another way to say that?) was big enough to be considered a small pool. It was deep enough for it too. There was also a larger then normal shower with frosted glass doors. _'I think I can forgive the color scheme. That tub more then makes up for it!' _

As Heero was contemplating just diving into that tub (after he had filled it of course) when there was a knock on the door to the hall. Sighing, something he would never let any of his fellow pilots catch him doing, he went to answer it. As he walked through the "living room" of the suite to the door he shuddered, once again something he would never let anyone see him do. _'Green is a nice color and everything but I think this is a little much.' _

When he was about half way to the door, the knocking came again. He was about to call out and say "I'm coming!" (must not think hentai thoughts, must not think hentai thoughts, I really don't think I should have pointed it out to you either...) when his tongue slid against his teeth differently. Now this is probably something no one else would have even thought about, let alone noticed, but come on now, he is the Perfect Solider, and I need him to for plot reasons. He lifted a hand to his mouth and felt his tongue; sure enough it was slit in two. _'Weird, I didn't even think about that! I should have remembered that all of us have slit tongues...'_

Now if you are wondering what I mean, let me help you a bit. When I say slit in two I literally mean in two. Think of a snake's forked tongue, kinda like that but the slit goes further back. So that when he spoke his s's would have been more pronounced, hissed really, and his r's would be purred, while his t's would have been trilled. What I mean by trilled is that the "t" would have been hissed sort of like an "s" would but it would have a sort of stuttering sound to it. (Yes, this is something that is real and not something from my demented mind. Ask any of my friends who have been around me when I am tired, exited, or just woke up, I do this.)

'_Damn, what am I going to do now? I can't say anything or even open my mouth! Wait, I never say anything as it is. I just won't speak. Hell, people would be suspicious if I did start talking.'_ Crisis averted, he counted to walk to the door, making a mental note to do something about his tongue later.

When he reached the door, he yanked it open and glared at the insistent knocker. After all he had just had quite a few stressing weeks, not to mention the headaches he gave himself over the other pilots' reactions. Who he still didn't know what their reactions would be, or if they would even notice anything. Not to mention the all green color scheme. And then there is the fact that he was always pissed at something.

The servant at the door seemed well aware of this last fact, because all she did was smile pleasantly and say "Your dinner is here." She then proceeded to push the cart into the pilot's suite and deftly removed all the trays from her cart and sat them all on the small kitchen table that was in one corner of the living room. She then quickly left. Now her fast movements might have been because she was taught to do it fast, but more then likely the speedy service had something to do with the glaring homicidal terrorist still holding the door open.

The said terrorist swiftly shut and locked the door and turned towards his dinner. Going over to the table he lifted a few lids and found a meal that consisted entirely of seafood. He didn't know whether to start thanking someone, suspected something, or thank the gods. He settled on just shrugging and eating everything placed before him.

'_Oh, I do love Quatre's cooks, they are always excellent.'_ Sighing with contentment, Heero moved his bags still where the Nameless One had set them before and put them in his current bedroom. He swiftly removed all he would need and continued into the adjoining bathroom.

After stripping, removing his collar and dissipating all the illusions Heero stepped into the shower. (Ha! Thought he would go for the tub, didn't you? Well you're wrong! Um, sorry. Continuing...) Nearly smiling with relief at finally being able to let go, he "unabsorbed" his tail and ears. He then let his fangs and claws return to normal size. However he left the no grow spell on his hair, no sense in getting caught cutting it, or having someone see the cut off bits, or even with it long and attached. Quite happily he washed the cream off his skin, he then washed his hair. Taking the time to pay special attention to making sure it was completely clean and conditioning every last strand.

Finally done getting clean, he stepped out of the shower and started to run luke warm water into the small pool masquerading as a bathtub. He then slipped into the clear water. With a look of utter bliss in his shimmering eyes he sank to the bottom of the tub and proceeded to curl up comfortably to sleep.

This wasn't a luxury he could get very often. _'One of these days I am going to have to go back to that beach side house. Well, you could call it a house, in Kat's terms. In other words small mansion.' _Was Heero's last coherent thought as his mind slipped into the dreams of the past he normally had.

Well, that's it! Hopefully I will have more soon. You know, I really don't think I should have had those cups of coffee when writing this... Anyway, hope you liked!

Oh, and the whole suite thing was something adapted from having read Mission: Arcadia by Bonniejeanne and Von. You should go read it, now! It is wonderful. It can be found at Gundam Wing Addiction (www.gw.addiction) under Bonne&Von. Bye now!


	6. Chapter Six

Hello! Updated again! I think this story requires me to write and post in bulk....

**Dedication Time!** As the last chapter was dedicated to Pine-Apple 01 THIS chapter is dedicated to Loverwren who specifically requested for me to send an email as soon as I updated, and I did. Then I received a review not too long after. So thank you! Here is another update and this chapter is dedicated to you, **Loverwren!**

Hope you people enjoy more of my madness. And it has just come to my attention that I have an unusual way of depicting certain characters, so... OOC Heero and probably the other pilots too.

'_words'_-Heero's thoughts

**Chapter Six **– And maybe an entry (Nope not an entry. Sorry)

Heero awake with a start. He quickly looked around trying to discern what had awoken him. The water was freezing, yes, but that was the way he liked it. He slowly swam up and climbed out of the tub, better know as a small pool. _'I don't remember leaving that bathroom door open...'_ Heero silently crept out of the bathroom and cautiously entered the bedroom, nope nothing was different. The balcony checked out too. He was about to check the living room, when his laptop beeped at him. He would have jumped if he wasn't so stern and in control of himself. He instinctively knew that no one else was in his suite and that no one had been since last night when that maid was serving him his dinner. And sure enough the plates were still on the table.

His internal clock told him that it was a little bit before dawn. Wondering who would have emailed him at this hour he went over and sat down at the small desk where his laptop was beeping insistently at him. He booted it up, disabled all his insurance devices, typed in all his passwords, making a mental note to change them because Duo had apparently cracked them again. As he found out when he opened his email account. The email was from Duo, obviously, saying they, meaning him and Wufei, would be there at about noon._ 'Ha! So he's bugging Wu and not me. Good. Though I do kinda feel bad for Fei. If Duo is bored enough to be on his laptop and cracking my passwords just to annoy me, he must have done something not nice to Wufie._

'_Well at least I have something to do today, now. I wonder if Duo knows how much I enjoy this game we play. Knowing him, he probably does.'_ Standing up and stretching, Heero noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes when he glimpsed his reflection in the mirror hanging over the low dresser. _'You know, I am starting to think this room was designed for one of Kat's sisters. I mean the whole color scheme, and the tasteful combination of frills and lace. It is almost feminine but with just enough neutrality to be passable for both sexes._

' _I wonder how the others would react to seeing me walk around in nothing...Let's see Duo would either stare unabashedly, making dirty remarks or blush bright red and yell at me. Quatre would most defiantly blush and say I was being indecent. Trowa would just shrug, not paying any attention to me. Wufei would... you know I don't think he would be bothered much. It's not like he hasn't seen it before. He would probably just watch, most likely with a smile on his face._

'_And everyone thinks that Wuwu is very conservative. If only they knew. Not to mention that they think he is as straight as an arrow. Well the last time I checked, arrows were straight and not curved. That was a rather entertaining night...He is...creative. Apparently he enjoys both sexes equally. What I would give to see Duo's face if he found out.'_

And once again as Heero's thoughts took him for a ride he located the bag with all his "personal" items in it. Coincidently it was the one that had held his laptop._ 'Now should I wear my green tank top, or perhaps my green tank top, and then there is the always fashionable green tank top. You know, I think I need to go shopping for some new clothes. Or I could always scare the shit out of them and wear my old clothes. I can just imagine their reactions to seeing me in a _biyane _and a band. Oh, that would be good.'_

In the end Heero pulled out a loose white turtle neck that was frosted in a pale blue. With that he wore his nice tight dark blue jeans, and for once not his tacky yellow sneakers, but a pair of midnight blue combat boots. Yes, I said midnight blue. This is my story and if I want him in midnight blue combat boots then he will be in midnight blue combat boots. So there. Note there is no mention of underwear in there. I firmly believe that he can not wear those spandex shorts and wear underwear with them. There are no lines! If he did wear undergarments there would be lines! Continuing...

Before he even started to dress he applied the cream to all of his markings, tattoos, _'J would freak if he saw those. "They stand out to much" is what he would say; funny that he would be worried about a few tattoos, when everything else about me attracts far more attention. Blend, yeah, sure.' _and his scales. He then dug out one of his collars, even if he did put an illusion spell over both his gills and collar, then at least if it wore off his gills would be somewhat hidden. He chose a nice dull silver one with a light blue metallic sheen to it. Even if no one was going to see it he still wanted to match. And gee, what do you think his favorite color is? If you said green you're wrong.

Once the collar was on and the cream applied, he begun the painful process of "reabsorbing" his tail and ears. Funny how it didn't hurt when he "unabsorbed" them, it was more like relieving an itch one couldn't quite get at. _'At least it doesn't hurt when they are already absorbed.'_ Not the process of them being absorbed mind you, but having them being absorbed if that makes any sense. After that ordeal was complete he placed the illusion spells on his hair, eyes, gills, and collar. He also placed a no grow spell on his claws and fangs, and reapplied the one on his hair.

After all that, he was finally able to get dressed, but one matter still needed to be attended to. _'What am I going to do about my tongue? Wait, there is that one trick Sire taught me. I wonder if I can still do it...' _He then concentrated and pulled up the loose piece of flesh that covers the tongue and keeps the slit whole when eating. He then proceeded to hook that bit of flesh over his tongue and placed a "stay put" spell on his tongue_. 'Oh, but am I ever thankful to Mother for that one. She did always have all those nice and handy spells. I am very glad she insisted on teaching them to me.'_

Now that he was ready for the day, he sat back down at the desk and begun fixing everything Duo had messed with, and changing all his pass words. His whole morning ordeal had only taken about ten minutes.

And there is the next chapter. I would write more but my mom is bugging me and saying I have to go do all my chores or I can't go over to my friend's house later today. It doesn't help much that her back hurts too much for her to be able to move around a lot. So I have to go now. Bye! Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter Seven

Hello! I am back Anyway, I apologize for the long pause in updates, but I am not giving you an excuse. Mainly because I don't have one.

This is dedicated to: All My Friends. Also know as the insane people who have put up with me and my weirdnesses for the past 6 or something years. With special thanks to Pheonix, Hawk, and Leopard the craziest of my psycho friends and the ones continually yelling at me for an update, on anything.

Einld – Thanks for the very long review. And I'd like to say that you think a lot like I do. Some of the things you mentioned are things I had already written months ago! And yes, you did rekindle my desire to work on this story so to speak, not necessarily because of the lack of inspiration, but more because of the lack of direction. I love this word: "gnostic (=of knowledge/having special mystical knowledge)," thanks for giving it to me! Now let's see if I can include it...

'_words_'-Heero's thoughts

'words'-other's thoughts

**Chapter Seven** – An Entry? I don't know. Maybe.

Once again Hero was interrupted by a knock on his door. Something had told him not to leave any of his stuff out and to clean up the mess he made in the bathroom earlier. He was thankful for that when he opened the door after closing down his laptop, he was finished anyway and found the maid from last night. She pushed right on past him, cleaned up all the dishes checked the rest of the rooms to make sure they were clean and bustled out again. She paused in the door way and looked at Heero.

"Lunch is ready. It's being served in the smaller dinning hall next to the gardens. I believe that Master Quatre and his other guests will be there as well." With that she left, leaving Heero to stare after her.

'_I guess I better go see them.'_ He quickly checked to make sure that he was covered and everything was in place. He paused in front of the bedroom mirror. _'Wonder how they will react to the all blue outfit, or the fact that I own something other then spandex and tank tops. Let's go find out.'_

POV change! Time to see what the other g-boys are up to.

Duo bounced into the room Q led them to. Looking around he blinked in surprise. "Hey, Kat? What are we doing in a dinning room?"

"Baka. You'd think that would be obvious, especially with your appetite." Wufei remarked as he sat down in one of the fine chairs.

The braided teen stuck his tongue out at him. (you shouldn't do that duo unless you want to follow though the implications!) Wufei saw this, and stopped himself from snapping his teeth at him. 'It would serve him right. inner smirk I wonder how he'd react if I took him up on that offer?'

Sighing, the young billionaire playfully swatted at Duo's head and pulled him to a seat. All four of them were comfortablely seated, when the maid that just came from Heero's room informed the blond that Heero would be down shortly.

Duo tilted his head to on side, "Heero's already here?"

"Yes, he got here a little after we left yesterday." A nod from Trowa confirmed this. "So, he'll be down here any minute." Quatre reassured the fidgety Duo.

The black haired teen snorted, it was obvious that Duo liked Heero. 'I wonder if Heero knows. Probably not, or he's waiting for something before acting on it. Most likely the latter.'

Normal Heero pov again

Heero slowly made his way through the maze that was Quatre's house. He could hear the other's voices when it happened. _'No not now! Goddess, not in front of Him! FUCK!' _And with that he fell to the floor writhing in pain. He let out a long pained scream that brought the others running.

End chapter

Ooo! A cliffy! Hey I finished something, be happy. I should have another one up soon, as it's half written. Bye! Thanks again to Einld for kicking my ass into gear, though I wasn't able to include any of those lovely words... Well there is always next time. smirks evilly


	8. Chapter Eight

New chapter in only a few days!

GundamGrl01: Yeah, it would be funny to see Duo's reaction to Heero's forked tongue, but that will come up later. Let's just say it's a clash of cultures. As for what Heero is, that should happen in the next few chapters.

**Chapter Eight**

Duo's head shot up, "Heero!" He and the others leapt out of their chairs and ran for the door. They stopped short at the sight that met their eyes. Trowa's eyes opened wide, Quatre was gapping, and Duo let out several loud curses. Basically their collective reaction was "WTF?!" (1) (lookie phoenix! i'm now including it in my writing, you're a bad influence! lol) Note that Wufei was unaffected by what lay before them.

And what exactly lay before them? Quite the sight I'd say. If you recall correctly, Heero was wearing a sleeveless white frosted blue turtleneck, not so much any more. Heero was crumpled on the floor of the hallway, shudders wracking his body. The spells he had preformed on himself were wavering due to his rapidly shifting magic levels. Translation: his eyes are a slivery blue, his hair is going from short and brown, to long and black, his collar is there one second gone the next, his claws and fangs were fully grown again, his ears pointed, and his tail regrowing. But none of this was what had him on the floor, screaming in pain.

As previously stated, his shirt was shredded in the back, and there were two bulges just inside his shoulder blades. These bulges seemed to be the cause of his pain. The skin over them was stretched thin and brittle looking. Know what a broken bone looks like? One that hasn't broken through the skin, but is pushing against it? Yeah that's what it looks like.

Wufei stepped forward, avoiding Heero's furiously lashing tail, and knelt by his back. The others could do nothing but stare. The young dragon placed a gentle hand on the back of Heero's neck. "Ssshh, we're going to pick you up, and take you back to your room." Looking up, he waved the other three closer. "Trowa pick up his legs, Duo hold his tail in place, just make sure you don't tug on it, Quatre clear the way. I'm going to carry his front."

Trowa leaned over and made to pick up the fevered pilot, but stopped when Wufei held up his hand. "Duo, get hold of his tail first."

Said pilot was in a state of shock. "H-his....t-tail?...Tail?!"

"Yes, his tail. Take hold of the base with a firm grip." So saying he demonstrated. (licks lips wufei taking a firm hold of heero.... drools yes, I know I have a dirty mind. i'm a yaoi fangirl, what do you expect? prudeness?) Heero jerked and let out a ragged growl. Wufei spoke in a low voice, "Na-tyh vaken, qojs nylah." (2) He continued on in this manner for a few more minutes, and slowly Heero calmed almost completely.

Taking the braided teen's hand, Wufei placed Duo's hand on Heero's tail, and wrapped the length of it around Duo's arm. "Be careful not to tug on it. Alright Trowa, let's go." Slowly they lifted Heero up and carried him to his room in relative silence; only Heero's ragged breathing breaking the silence. Luckily they met no one during their journey.

End chap

Another cliffhanger. What can I say? I like them. shrugs

1) WTF?! What the fuck. Something I learned from my friend Pheonix, it's a bit of a favorite of ours now.

2) A language I made up. I'll eventually translate some for you, but not yet.


	9. Chapter Nine

Here you go, hopefully not a cliffy this time.

**Chapter Nine**

Once the five pilots were in Heero's room, Wufei started giving orders again. "Quatre shut and lock the door, then start the filling the tub, cold water, as cold as you can get it." He led the others through the living room into the bedroom, and slowly lowered Heero to the floor in the bathroom.

Heero's thrashing had calmed considerablely, mainly due to the constant stream of foreign words Wufei was almost singing. "Trowa take off his boots, will you? Duo, you can let go of his tail now." He said as he removed the shredded remains of Heero's shirt.

The black clad teen pouted a bit. He didn't want to let go! While at first, the sight of Heero with a devil's tail had freaked him out, he had discovered while walking to his room that it wasn't so bad. In fact, his tail felt smooth and warm, it was nice to have it wrapped around his left arm, right even. Like his tail was meant to be there. Heero seemed to feel the same way, because as he tried to remove his tail, it wrapped tighter around his arm. "Hey, Wufei? I can't get his tail lose enough to let go."

The Chinese pilot looked up, "What? Shit!" was the response when he caught sight of Heero's tail. He had been so worried about getting Heero out of sight, he hadn't paid attention to what arm his tail was wound onto. "Myrca? Tej-ko byq, mak l'wo Dajhal sicyi." His tail loosened in response. Sighing, Duo unwrapped his tail from around his arm.

Trowa and Quatre were now thoroughly confused. Duo seemed to be in his own world, just looking at Heero. Heero himself seemed to be sleeping, though the skin covering the bulges were flaking away and bleeding lightly. Wufei was currently removing Heero's pants, and Duo's eyes were following his every move.

The blond haired teen was lost. He could feel the pain wracking Heero's body, feel the dryness of his skin, but he also felt his contentment. Why was he content? Frowning, he tried to puzzle it out. He was thrashing about before, and he seemed to stop when Wufei started speaking in that hissing language. And he calmed even further when the black haired teen ran his hands over his chest after removing his ruined shirt.

Speaking of which, Wufei was removing his own shirt, and was removing his pants when Duo snapped out of his trance like state. "Wufei? What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like, baka?"

"But, but why?!" (think someone's a bit panicked?)

A sigh seemed to be his only answer as Wufei picked up Heero and stepped into the freezing water in the tub. "Skin to skin contact will keep him aware of his surrounding, and stop him from slipping into a coma."

"How do you know all of this?" Trowa finally spoke the question that had been plaguing him.

"Yeah, Tro's right. How do you know all of this? And _why_ does Heero have a tail? Why does he seem only to calm when _you_ are talking or touching him? And what's happening to his back?" Duo asked in quick secession.

"I think, I think the better question would be: what exactly _is_ Heero?" Quatre said bluntly, throwing all his diplomacy out the window.

A small smirk found its way onto Wufei's face. "It's not my place to answer that. Duo, remember to breath, and Trowa, I know all of this because I know the answer to Quatre's question."

A small moan brought their attention back to Heero. Wufei was sitting on one of the steps, the water up to chest. Heero was cradled on his lap, his head resting on his shoulder. "wu...wufei?" came the soft whisper.

"Hai, Heero. What is it?"

"My...my back. Itt itchess."

Duo looked confused. "Itches? Your back is _bleeding _and it looks like _bones_ are about to _rip out_ of your back, and you say it _itches?!_"

"Hush Duo." Wufei scolded, still speaking softly.

"Bleeding? I knew itt was coming, but I didn'tt want itt tto come this ssoon. Ryttalusssss, help me, pleassse?" Heero spoke slowly, and his words were all run together, slurred.

"Of course, Myrca." Wufei lifted his hand and placed it above one of the bulges.

Suffice it to say that the others were completely confused. What the hell was going on?!

End chap

I wonder how long I can end these chaps in cliffhangers without being murdered.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Bracing himself, Heero nodded. "Do itt."

Wufei wrapped his arm around Heero's waist, and flexed the hand that was on Heero's back. Quickly he ran his hand over the bulge. In response Heero let out a somewhat muted scream.

The others jumped, "What are you doing to him?" Duo shouted.

Heero leaned against Wufei, "Do tthe otther one. Now."

Nodding, he repeated his actions on the other side of Heero's back, ripping open the skin with his claws. The wounds were now bleeding profusely and the water was tinted pink. White bones became fully visible, where before you could only see hints of them. Wufei stood up and walked further into the tub, up to his neck, Heero had his head nestled against said neck, the water half covering his face.

The wounds now covered by the water had turned it a dark red, and were slowly getting bigger. A shudder went through Heero and a low keening sound escaped from his throat as he huddled against Wufei.

Then slowly, very slowly bones began to push themselves out of the ragged wounds. With a final sickening snap, they emerged fully. Heero collapsed against Wufei, unable to hold himself up, even his arms wrapped around his waist growing slack.

Quatre let out a squeak when he caught sight of what had emerged from Heero's back. Duo was beyond shock by this point, and Trowa blinked before falling over in a dead faint.

The mass of bones that had emerged from Heero's back, were now clearly visible. They were wings, or at least the bone frame. Instead of a gleaming white, they were light grey. Wicked black claws tipped the top of the wings, and each of the extended bones. Think bat wings, the top bone that all the other finger-like bones hang down from and the hanging bones all have claws.

The flesh on Heero's back was healing, slowly at first and then faster. When his back was fully healed, the flesh merged into the bone and started to climb up the wings, changing to a dark blue almost black color once on the bare bones. Heero's eyes slipped shut and his grip tightened slightly.

Wufei sighed. He allowed the bloody water to drain out of the tub and started to refill it with clean water. He lay Heero down on the floor in the slowly rising water and climbed out.

"He'll drown!" Duo, of course, was the first to break the silence.

"No, Duo, he won't. He can breathe just fine in water. That's what gills are for." Seems Wufei is a bit annoyed.

"...Gills?"

"Gills."

End chap

_Not _a cliffhanger.


End file.
